An Interesting Meeting
by PrincesitaRota22
Summary: Rose y Scorpius, luego de graduarse de Howarts, deciden contarles a sus familias que están enamorados y que van a ir a vivirse juntos. ¿Cómo reaccionarán?
1. La graduación

**ROSE P.O.V**

Siempre que estaba nerviosa empezaba a tocarme el pelo, tratando de alisar los rulos rebeldes que había heredado de mi madre. Eso mismo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estaban por anunciarme para que diese el discurso de fin de año en Howarts. Después de siete largos años de idas y vueltas, risas y llantos, aventuras y estudio, me estaba por graduar del colegio de magia y hechicería. Parecía imposible que después de tanto tiempo, el día había llegado; y me moría de los nervios, no sólo por el hecho de tener que hablar en público dentro de unos instantes, sino por lo que sucedería luego del acto de finalización de clases. Era algo que había estado esquivando, tratando de evitar y posponer desde que comenzó y desde que supe que era algo irreversible.

_- Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Rose Weasley, no sólo el mejor promedio de su clase, sino también una hechicera maravillosa, de la que estoy segura, escucharemos hablar en los próximos años._- escucho que dice la profesora Sprout, que luego de la muerte de la queridísima profesora McGonagall, había asumido como directora.

Lentamente, me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia el estrado, un poco insegura y torpe al principio. Cuando llego, la profesora me cede su lugar y me sonríe, infundiéndome valor. Sentía mi cara arder bajo mis rizos pelirrojos. Tomo una larga respiración mientras busco entre la multitud esos ojos grises, que eran los únicos capaces de brindarme la seguridad que necesitaba. Ahí, en la cuarta fila de alumnos de séptimo, casi en el medio, estaba él. Me dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, y una expresión que conocía muy bien, se reflejó en su rostro. Casi pude escuchar su voz diciéndome: _"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rosie". _Tantas veces lo había oído decirme eso… aunque al principio me tratase de sabelotodo o nerd. Quién hubiese dicho que terminaríamos así.

En ese momento, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, toda la gente que se encontraba en el Gran Salón, padres, alumnos y profesores, desaparecieron, y comencé a hablar, como si sólo estuviésemos nosotros, y nadie más.

_- Parece que fue ayer cuando crucé por primera vez la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, y me subí al tren que me llevaría aquí. Recuerdo cuan nerviosos estábamos todos antes de entrar por primera vez al Gran Salón y que el sombrero seleccionador nos dijese a qué casa perteneceríamos los próximos siete años. Todas las experiencias que vivimos en este castillo, en este segundo hogar, y que nunca vamos a olvidar. Las primeras clases, las travesuras, los romances y noviazgos, y hasta los castigos… todas estas cosas sirvieron para formarnos, para convertirnos en quiénes somos hoy. Gracias a los profesores que nos acompañaron en ese camino; nos dijeron cuándo hacíamos algo mal, nos aconsejaron, y hasta en algunos momentos rieron y lloraron con nosotros. Gracias también a todos esos amigos que hicimos acá, en Howarts. Esos lazos nunca se romperán, estoy segura. Qué difícil es decir adiós a todo esto, ¿no? Pero ahora es el momento de probar en qué somos buenos, de demostrar lo que aprendimos, de ponernos a prueba. Ahora empieza nuestro futuro. Es hora de tomar decisiones. Esto no es el final de nada; es sólo el principio. Muchas gracias. _

Respiré profundo luego de haber terminado. La gente aplaudía. Muchos de mis compañeros me sonreían e incluso lagrimeaban, mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar. Cuando me senté, miré hacia la cuarta fila. Él me había ayudado con el discurso y quería saber su opinión, de cómo lo había hecho. Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; un choque entre gris y azul. Como respuesta, recibo un guiño de su parte. Mi amiga, Bella, se ríe entre dientes.

_- Rose, disimula un poco por favor. Tus padres están unas filas detrás._

Tiene razón, todavía no es el momento. Lo sería en unas horas, en la reunión que habíamos planeado para que nuestras familias se conocieran. Recuerdo cuando hicimos oficial nuestro noviazgo. Las caras de mis primos fueron geniales, pero las de los profesores fueron mejores. Les habíamos pedido discreción a todos, porque queríamos encontrar el momento indicado para hablar con nuestros padres. Era un asunto peliagudo. Ya me podía imaginar sus reacciones… Pero no iba a volver atrás. Si ellos, a pesar de todo, decidían darnos la espalda, yo seguiría junto a él. Siempre. Amaba a Scorpius Malfoy con todo mi corazón y lo elegiría a él, entre todas las cosas.

**SCORPIUS P.O.V**

Rose terminó su discurso, y todos la aplaudieron. Había estado nerviosa al principio, pero luego tomó confianza. Sin embargo, una hermosa tonalidad rosada le cubría las mejillas, revelando su vergüenza de estar hablando frente a tantas personas. Conocía a esa mujer mejor que a sí mismo. Le encantaba ver cómo se tocaba su pelo de fuego y se sonrojaba cuando estaba nerviosa, y como una simple mirada suya podía calmarla. Sabía que tenía miedo por lo que sucedería hoy, luego de esta ceremonia, y yo también; pero ya le había dejado en claro que nada podría separarlo de ella. Ni su familia, ni aunque el mismísimo Voldemort reviviera.

Mientras Rosie caminaba por el pasillo hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados sus amigos de Gryffindor, no pude sacarle los ojos de encima. Era tan hermosa… no sabía como alguien como yo, se había ganado a semejante ángel. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron nuevamente, le guiñé un ojo, y ella me regaló una de sus sonrisas. Creo que suspiré como un idiota, porque mi amigo, Ben, me codeó.

_- Espera un rato más para suspirar Scorpius.- _me dijo entre risitas.

_- No puedo Ben._ _Es perfecta. La amo._

_- Lo sé, creo que todos en esta habitación lo saben; menos sus padres. Sería interesante ver como reaccionan cuando se lo digan… aunque creo que a veces exageran un poco con eso de la rivalidad entre sus familias. No puede ser tan malo. _

_- Eso lo dices porque no conoces a mi padre._

Sólo los profesores, que habían conocido a mi padre y a Ron Weasley de jóvenes, entienden la situación que nos esperaba a mí y a Rose. Es verdad que luego de que Harry Potter, el tío de Rose, matase a Voldemort, las cosas habían mejorado un poco entre ellos, pero decir que habían establecido una amistad o algo parecido era una blasfemia. Ojalá todo esto terminase rápido.

La profesora Sprout volvió a tomar su lugar en el estrado, y acto seguido, comenzó a llamar a los alumnos en grupos de a cinco para recibir los diplomas. Primero fueron llamados los alumnos de Gryffindor, pero mi Rose era una de las últimas.

_- Amanda Valton, Josh Virman, __Rose Weasley, Thomas Warby y Nicholas Yark._

Los nombrados pasaron al frente, les entregaron sus diplomas, entre lágrimas de algunos y risas de otros, y fueron aplaudidos por todos. Se podía escuchar el pequeño bullicio que hacía la familia Weasley y los Potter. Hermione, la madre de Rose, no podía parar de llorar, al igual que su vieja abuela Mollie. Yo sonreí y la aplaudí con orgullo. Como había dicho ella, este no era el final, era sólo el comienzo.

Luego de los alumnos de Gryffindor, fueron llamados los de Hufflepuff, seguido de los de Ravenclaw y por último, los de Slytherin.

_- Laura Lambton, Jack Laurie, Scorpius Malfoy, Sarah Milton__ y Daniel Nolt._

Fuimos hacia el frente donde el profesor representante de Slytherin, el viejo Slughorn, nos esperaba con nuestros diplomas. Pude ver como mi padre sonreía y como mi madre, Astoria, lloraba y aplaudía; ambos se veían orgullosos. Inmediatamente después busco con la mirada a mi novia, que aplaudía con una encandilante sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Luego de la entrega de diplomas, la profesora Sprout pidió un aplauso para la generación 2023 de hechiceros graduados de Howarts, y con eso dio por finalizado el acto.

Un escalofrío de nervios me atravezó. Cada vez faltaba menos para el encuentro. Respiré hondo, y fui a saludar a mis padres que ya se estaban acercando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Acá les dejo algo que acabo de hacer y espero que hayan disfrutado. Tendrá un segundo capítulo con la reunión entre Weasleys y Malfoys. Prometo que será divertido. <strong>

**Saludos.**

**PrincesitaRota22**


	2. Las Tres Escobas

**ROSE P.O.V**

Cuando la entrega de diplomas finalizó, cada alumno se acercó a su familia. En el Gran Salón eran todas risas, abrazos y regalos para los recién graduados. Fui hacia mi familia; allí estaban todos esperándome: mis padres, Hugo, mis tíos y mis primos, mis abuelos, Teddy y Victoire, George, y Bill y Fleur. Los primeros en abalanzarse sobre mí fueron, por supuesto, mis padres. Mi madre parecía incapaz de dejar de llorar, y a mi padre, aunque contenía las lágrimas, se le notaba cuan emocionado estaba. Su pequeña Rosie había crecido, y no se imaginaba cuánto. Eso lo averiguaría en unas horas.

_- ¡Felicidades Rosie!-_ escuché a la abuela Mollie.

_- Mi niña… qué grande estás.-_ dijo mi padre con un hito de nostalgia en la voz.

_- Ron, ya tiene diecisiete años, seguramente en un tiempo conozca a alguien y se vaya de tu casa, ¿y tú insistes en seguir llamándola niña?-_ le preguntó George entre risas, provocando a mi padre como siempre. Parecían dos nenes chiquitos. Aunque esta vez, tengo que admitir que la bromita de mi tío me puso los pelos de punta. Nadie tenía idea de cuán acertado era su chiste; salvo Hugo, que estaba al tanto de mi relación con Scorpius, y se podía imaginar lo que sucedería.

_- George, deja a Ron en paz, ¿sí?_- intervino mi madre, al ver que las orejas de papá se ponían color escarlata- _Felicitaciones hija; tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.- _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento, el profesor Longbottom, o como lo llamábamos entre nosotros, el tío Neville, se acercó junto con su esposa Luna, que estaba notablemente redondeaba bajo su túnica azul zafiro. Estaban esperando ya su tercer hijo, y se los veía radiantes. Al igual que los demás profesores, Neville sabía quién era mi novio, pero luego de una larga charla, habíamos acordado que él guardaría silencio y me apoyaría cuando llegase el momento de decírselo a mis padres. En el castillo, al principio todos dudaban del futuro de nuestra relación. Pero con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta que las antiguas rivalidades entre nuestras familias, nos importaban un comino.

_- Felicidades Rose; ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?-_ preguntó Neville.

_- Claro._ _Enseguida vuelvo- _dije al resto de mi familia.

Salimos del abarrotado Gran Salón, y nos sentamos en un banco que había en el corredor. El profesor Longbottom parecía un poco incómodo, por lo que empezó a farfullar cosas sin sentido.

_- Rose… mira… debes tener cuidado… esto nos es sencillo…_

_- Rosie, Neville y yo sólo queríamos decirte que tengas cuidado de cómo vas a decirles a tus padres lo de Scorpius.- _su esposa lo interrumpió y expresó lo que ya sabía que querían decirme.- _Es un tema…difícil y tu padre no se lo tomará nada bien. No fuerces sus nervios y recuerda, que ante todo, Ronald te ama. Tú eres su niñita y, conociéndolo, no entenderá de buenas a primera, que ya eres toda una mujer. Ten paciencia con él, confío que sabrás manejar la situación. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea. _

_- Gracias tía Luna. Me gustaría, si no es abusar de su confianza, que ustedes estén conmigo cuando se lo diga a mis padres. Con Scorpius llevaremos a nuestras familias a las Tres Escobas con el pretexto de celebrar, pero la verdad es que cerramos el lugar exclusivamente para esto… ya saben, por si mi padre se pone a gritar o algo parecido. Entonces, ¿qué dicen? _

_- Claro Rosie.- _me contestó el tío Neville_.- Nosotros más que nadie sabemos cuánto se quieren ustedes, y sabemos de primera mano que Scorpius es un chico estupendo. Desde el principio te prometí que te apoyaríamos y así será. ¿A qué hora entonces? _

_- A las cinco, en las Tres Escobas. Gracias; no saben cuánto los quiero.- _les dije y los abracé, emocionada por las palabras de ambos. En ese momento, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y un alto muchacho de cabello rubio platinado salió: Scorpius.

**SCORPIUS P.O.V**

Hacía rato que Rose había salido con el profesor Longbottom y su esposa, y ya comenzaba a impacientarme. Siempre me ponía nervioso cuando no la veía o no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Al principio, estos sentimientos protectores y maníacos, fueron algo confuso y preocupante; hasta que descubrí que me había enamorado de Rosie. Eso sucedió en tercer año.

**Flashback.**

Estábamos yendo a clase de Encantamientos, una de las únicas que compartíamos Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuando un alumno de sexto me gritó.

_- Hey Malfoy, ¿tu padre sigue teniendo la marca tenebrosa en su brazo?- _Los otros que estaban con él se rieron estruendosamente. Por más que sabía el pasado oscuro de mi padre, es más, lo había hablado con él en una ocasión y él había sido completamente sincero, me molestaba hasta la médula que dijesen esas cosas. Él no era una mala persona ahora. Puede que haya cometido errores, pero ya había pagado demasiado caro por ellos, y ahora era una persona de bien. Rose estaba paralizada al lado mío, seguramente temiendo mi reacción.

_- No te metas con mi padre idiota, ¿sí?_ _Él cometió errores en el pasado, y tú no eres nadie para juzgarlo.-_ le respondí, saltando en su defensa.

_- ¿Qué se siente ser el hijo de un mortífago, eh?_- dijo uno de sus amigos burlonamente. Estos idiotas me estaban buscando y me iban a encontrar; mi paciencia tiene un límite.

_- Rose, ¿por qué te juntas con él? No es tan guapo como yo, y encima su familia apoyaba a Voldemort. ¿Por qué no lo dejas y te vienes con nosotros?-_ preguntó el más alto del grupo, Matt Hottle. Era cazador de Gryffindor, y estaba atrás de Rose. Pero al parecer ella no estaba interesada, porque nunca le había seguido sus jueguitos. En ese momento, ella se enrojeció furiosamente.

_- Vete al demonio, Hottle._ _Scorpius es mil veces mejor persona que tú, y lo elegiría a él antes que a cualquiera de ustedes, pedazo de idiotas.-_ En ese momento un fuego me inundó el pecho, una especie de intenso calor que nunca había experimentado antes. Rose había salido en mi defensa como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella, que en teoría debería ser mi "enemiga", me estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes.- _Vamos Scorp, llegaremos tarde a clase._

_- Está bien Rose, vete con tu noviecito. Pero tarde o temprano, te darás cuenta qué clase de persona es este Malfoy y vendrás corriendo a mis pies.- _dijo Matt. Rose, que ya para estas instancias temblaba de furia, se dio vuelta, y con todo el desprecio que una persona tan pura como ella puede sentir, le contestó.

_- Nunca, Hottle._ _Y no vuelvas a hablar así de Scorpius o de su familia, o te la verás conmigo._

_- Necesitas que una chica te defienda, ¿no Malfoy? Eres un cobarde.- _Este fue mi límite. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo de la túnica, y apunté a Hottle.

_- Rose es mi amiga, y a ella la respetas. No te atrevas a acercarte a ella de nuevo, Hottle._ _Y_ _como vuelva a escucharte decir algo de mi familia, te la verás conmigo. Es una amenaza. _

_- Scorp, déjalos. No valen la pena. Vámonos por favor.- _dijo Rose suavemente, para que sólo yo escuchase. Tomé una bocanada de aire, intentando calmarme un poco y asentí. Nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos a clase de Encantamientos, mientras escuchábamos a Matt y a sus amigos burlándose de nosotros.

**Fin del flashback**

Fue en ese momento cuando descubrí que sentía más que una amistad por Rose. Cuando ya no me importó lo que dijeran los demás, porque sabía que ella me creía. Cuando me defendió ante todos y sentí por primera vez ese calor recorriéndome. Sin embargo, tardé un tiempo en sincerarme con ella. Tenía miedo de perder su amistad, lo más grande que tenía. Por eso, recién a mediados de cuarto año nos pusimos de novios. Recuerdo la reacción de su hermano Hugo cuando se enteró: _"Rose… papá va a matarte"._ Nadie podía entender como una Weasley y un Malfoy podían tolerarse, y mucho menos como podían estar juntos. Pero con el tiempo, fuimos demostrándoles a todos que lo nuestro era enserio, que nuestros apellidos no importaban. Amábamos a nuestras familias, pero ellos estaban estancados en un rencor sin sentido; se habían quedado atascados en sus prejuicios. No sabía como iban a reaccionar hoy nuestros padres, pero estaba preparado para lo que sea, e iba a defender nuestro amor con uñas y dientes. No me importaba pasar por encima de Ron Weasley, de mi padre, o del mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Rose era mi novia, e iba a ser mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos. Esperaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que reaccionaran bien y que lo entendiesen, pero si no, nadie podría impedir que esté con Rose; nadie.

Salí del Gran Salón, dispuesto a encontrar a mi novia, pero no hizo falta. El profesor Longbottom, su esposa y la razón de mi existir estaban sentados en un banco justo en ese corredor. Parecían emocionados. Sabía que Rose les tenía un gran cariño, y que los consideraba como parte de su familia, por lo que no me sorprendió. Seguro que la estaban felicitando por la graduación, el discurso o algo similar. Pero cuando Rose clavó sus ojos perfectamente azules en mí, y me llamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, quedé descolocado.

_- Ven, Scorp. Justo estaba hablando con mis tíos de la reunión de esta tarde. Les pedí si pueden acompañarnos. Ya sabes, ellos nos apoyan y nos vieron juntos todos estos años. Se podría decir que son como testigos de nuestra defensa. ¿Qué dices? No te molesta, ¿no?- _Los ojos de Rose brillaban como los de una niña luego de recibir el regalo que esperaba en Navidad. Podía ver lo que estaba pensando, tanto como si él mismo estuviese pensando lo mismo. Ella creía si teníamos lo que ella llamaba "testigos", era más fácil que los acontecimientos que ocurrirían hoy no terminasen en una guerra civil. Cuanta más gente de nuestro lado, mejor. Yo no tenía ningún problema; lo que a Rose la hiciera feliz, me hacía feliz a mí también. Además, el profesor Longbottom y su esposa me caían bien.

_- Claro, amor. Sé que necesitarás un poco de apoyo moral. Pero recuerda, que nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo, aunque ellos crean lo contrario. Vas a ver que todo va a salir genial. Sé que quizás nos cueste un poco, pero tarde o temprano, se van a dar cuenta que nos amamos de verdad. _

_- Rosie, Scorpius tiene razón. Los padres sólo queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos. Sé que éste no es el futuro que Ron imaginó para ti, pero como padre, él solo quiere que seas feliz. Y si Scorpius es tu felicidad, entonces terminará encariñándose con él. Ustedes no son tan diferentes. Recuerda que eres su hija, y que en muchos aspectos, se parecen. Y no estoy hablando del color de pelo, particularmente.- _dijo el profesor. Rose, que parecía a punto de llorar, lo abrazó emocionada.

_- Gracias tío. No sabes lo importante que es para mí saber que ustedes me apoyan._

_- Muchas gracias profesor Longbottom, de verdad. Esto significa mucho para Rose.- _le tendí la mano al profesor, y él me la estrechó con fuerza.

_- Por favor Scorpius, puedes llamarme Neville._ _Acabas de graduarte y ya no soy más tu profesor; además, ahora eres de la familia.- _me respondió con un guiño.

_- Chicos, deben volver con sus familias._ _De seguro, Ron está preocupado y vendrá a buscarte en cualquier momento Rose. Además, falta sólo una hora para las cinco. Y todavía deben llevar a sus familias hasta las Tres Escobas.-_ dijo la esposa de Neville, regalándonos una gran sonrisa.- _No te preocupes Rosie, que nosotros estaremos allí a las cinco en punto. _

_- Gracias tía, te quiero. Tío, muchas gracias a ti también. Nos vemos en una hora._

_- Adiós, nos vemos en un rato. Muchas gracias.- _Les dije también. Rose y yo caminamos hacia las puertas del Gran Salón, tomados de la mano. Antes de entrar, la paré.

_- Amor, ahora tenemos que separarnos. Nos volveremos a ver en las Tres Escobas, ¿sí?- _le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirándola a los ojos._- No tengas miedo. Todo va a salir bien. Te amo, Rose. _

_- Te amo._- me respondió. Nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso corto, pero intenso.

_- Bueno, allá vamos._- dije, y entramos en el Gran Salón; primero ella, y unos cuantos minutos después yo.

**ROSE P.O.V**

Cuando estaba por volver a entrar en el Gran Salón, Scorp me detuvo.

_- Amor, ahora tenemos que separarnos. Nos volveremos a ver en las Tres Escobas, ¿sí?- _dijo, mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, con tanta delicadeza como si fuera el pétalo de una rosa. Su mirada penetrante todavía me hacía temblar como el primer día.- _No tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien. Te amo, Rose._

_- Te amo.- _le respondí, ya que era incapaz de pronunciar alguna otra cosa. Toda mi cordura y supuesta inteligencia se esfumaban cuando Scorp me decía esas cosas. En ese momento, nos besamos. No fue un beso fogoso ni largo, pero me dio esa cuota extra de valor que sólo él podía regalarme.

_- Bueno, allá vamos._- me dijo. Entré yo primero, para que no sospecharan nada; él entraría unos minutos después. Inmediatamente, busqué entre la multitud una concentración de cabellos rojos; lo cual no fue muy difícil, primero porque no había muchos pelirrojos en Howarts, y segundo, porque mi familia se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado.

_- Rosie, ya estás aquí._- me recibe mamá con una sonrisa.- _Estábamos preguntándonos qué quieres hacer, cómo quieres celebrar tu graduación. La abuela Mollie nos invitó a cenar a toda la familia, así que si te parece…_

_- Mamá, mmm… me parece genial la idea de la cena, pero antes vamos a ir a las Tres Escobas. Así tomamos algo y… charlamos un poco. Todos mis compañeros irán con sus familias también. ¿Qué les parece?-_ mentira. Nadie que no se apellidara Malfoy o Weasley iba a pisar hoy la taberna. Pero tenía que sonar convincente para que nadie sospechara. Igualmente, no iban a negarme nada hoy; era mi día, como cuando cumples años.

_- Hoy, tú eliges Rosie._- me dijo papá.- _¿Vamos entonces a las Tres Escobas?_

_- Vamos._- le contesté con una sonrisa. Todos juntos comenzamos a salir del Gran Salón, cada uno hablando temas diferentes, pero si de algo no había duda, era de lo felices que estaban todos. No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba por suceder.

**SCORPIUS P.O.V**

_- ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- _me preguntó mi madre cuando regresé. Mi padre, como siempre, conservaba su semblante inmutable; pero ella era arena de otro costal.

_- Estaba hablando con unos amigos. Vamos a ir ahora a Tres Escobas a celebrar con nuestras familias._

_- Está bien, Scorp. Pero acordate que hoy a la noche arreglamos con la familia ¿sí?- _me recordó mi madre. Hoy a la noche, íbamos a juntarnos todos en la casa de mis abuelos y cenaríamos allí para celebrar mi graduación.

_- Por supuesto._- le contesté con una sonrisa. Jamás desilusionaría a mi abuela Narcissa; ella era una de las personas que mejor me conocía en el mundo, y yo la quería con locura. Es más; este verano, cuando estábamos pasando unos días como siempre en la casa de mis abuelos, mientras conversábamos, ella me preguntó si estaba enamorado. Jamás habría podido mentirle, ni se me hubiese ocurrido hacerlo. Pero cuando me preguntó de quién, tuve que responderle que era mejor esperar un tiempo antes de decirlo. Aunque le aseguré que ella me hacía absolutamente feliz y que la amaba de verdad. Como toda abuela, se contentó con saber eso, y nunca más volvimos a tocar el tema.- _Hablando de la familia, ¿dónde están ellos?_

_- Tus abuelos se fueron a tomar algo a Hogsmeade. Estaban un poco cansados y necesitaban sentarse un rato. Ahora los alcanzamos y vamos todos juntos a las Tres Escobas, ¿te parece?- _me preguntó mi padre.

_- Seguro._ _Vamos entonces._

Nos dirigimos entonces los tres hacia Hogsmeade. En unos momentos, mi abuela se enteraría de quién era la chica misteriosa, de la que no le había podido hablar antes. Ella seguro lo tomaría bien. El problema serían mi padre y mi abuelo Lucius; y por descontado, el padre de Rose. Pero bueno, como dice el dicho: al hecho, pecho.

**ROSE P.O.V**

Bueno, ya estaba allí con mi familia. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Cuando entramos al lugar, mi padre me miró desconcertado.

_- Qué raro... no hay nadie_.- dijo.

_- Seguramente llegan en cualquier momento.- _contesté mirando mi reloj. Eran las 16:50.- _Mientras vayamos pidiendo algo para tomar, ¿les parece? _

_- ¡Hey, Tom! Una ronda de cervezas de manteca para todos, por favor.- _gritó mi padre al viejo cantinero. Se lo veía… tan feliz y orgulloso. Ojalá siguiera así luego de lo que les iba a decir.

_- Sale ronda para los Weasley.- _llega con más de dos docenas de cervezas y las deposita en nuestra mesa._- Felicitaciones Rose. Se ve que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti. Sólo mírale la cara al pequeño Ronald._

_- Gracias, Tom.- _le contesté y lo abracé. Llevaba siendo cantinero en las Tres Escobas desde que mis padres estaban en Howarts y él había sido testigo del enamoramiento de mis padres, y por supuesto… del mío con Scorp, ya que siempre que nos daban permiso para salir del castillo los fines de semana, veníamos a tomar algo aquí, y luego nos limitábamos a vagar por Hogsmeade. Él, al igual que todos los demás, había prometido guardar el secreto, y estaba enterado de lo que estaba por suceder en su bar.

En ese momento, la puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió y una gran cantidad de personas rubias entró en el lugar. Igualmente, no se comparaba con el número de pelirrojos. Los Malfoy habían llegado finalmente a la taberna.

**SCORPIUS P.O.V**

Finalmente, mis padres, mis cuatro abuelos y yo, llegamos a las Tres Escobas. Cuando entramos, una catastrófica cantidad de gente pelirroja se nos quedó mirando. Ok, toda la familia de Rose ya estaba aquí.

_- Hijo, ¿no quieres ir a otro lado? Mira, hay otra taberna…_ - empezó a decir mi padre, incómodo ante la presencia de tantos Weasleys.

_- No padre, aquí me parece perfecto_.- En ese momento el cantinero, y mi buen amigo, Tom, se acercó.

_- ¡Scorpius! ¡Felicitaciones, muchacho!- _Lo abracé con cariño, imaginándome la cara que tendría mi padre en ese momento.

_- Gracias; sabes que esto es muy importante para mí. _

_- Cuando quieras; sabes que eres un amigo muy querido de la casa_.- me guiñó un ojo, y contando a mi familia con la mirada, los acercó a una mesa, que casualmente, estaba junto a la de los Weasley.- _¿Cervezas de manteca para todos?-_ me pregunta.

_- Claro Tom, gracias_.

En ese momento, la puerta vuelve a abrirse. El profesor Longbottom y su esposa, entraron sonriendo.

_- ¡Felicitaciones Rosie!_- le dijo Neville a mi novia.- _¡Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo!_

_- Gracias tío y gracias por venir.- _le contestó, abrazándolo. Tom ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar y acercó dos cervezas de manteca más para los recién llegados. Luego me miró. Ya sabía qué significaba esa mirada, lo habíamos acordado previamente, para que no hubiese contratiempos. Yo asentí, y él, sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, se acercó a la puerta, la cerró con llave y puso el cartel que decía "CERRADO". Listo; ahora el show podría comenzar.

Miré a Rose y le asentí con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaba listo. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego se paró, entre toda la multitud de pelirrojos y caminó hacia la punta de la mesa para poder verlos a todos. Yo me paré y me puse, al igual que ella, en la cabecera de mesa de mi familia. Nos miramos por un microsegundo y luego, mi novia empezó a hablar.

**ROSE P.O.V**

_- Bueno, familia, antes que nada, gracias por venir. Los reunimos aquí para…- _pero mi padre me interrumpió.

_- ¿Reunimos?- _Parecía desconcertado, como si le hubiesen pegado con la bludger en la cabeza.

_- Ron, déjala hablar por favor_.- le regañó mi madre.

_- Gracias, ma.-_ le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, aunque al igual que papá, se la notaba un poco confundida.- _Bueno, como les decía, los reunimos aquí, no sólo para festejar nuestra graduación. _

Me parece que Scorpius notó lo nerviosa que estaba y que no sabía como seguir, porque de un momento a otro se acercó hacia mí, con las miradas de toda mi familia sobre él. Pude ver en la cara de mi hermano Hugo, que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, al igual que Lily, Albus y James.

_- Sé que nadie de ustedes se espera esto, y nosotros tampoco lo esperábamos al principio. Pero queremos que nos escuchen con mente abierta._- Scorp tomó la palabra. Seguramente ante los demás, no parecía nervioso; aunque yo, pude notar que estaba más pálido de lo común y que jugueteaba con sus manos, detrás de su espalda.- _Rose y yo los reunimos acá para decirles que… somos novios. _

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó.

_- ¡¿QUÉ?_

_- ¡Rose, por dios! ¡No puede ser! _

_- ¡Scorpius Malfoy nos vamos ya mismo de este lugar!_

No distinguí quién decía qué cosa, por lo que esperé hasta que terminasen de gritar, mientras tomaba a Scorp de la mano.

_- ¡Hey! ¿Pueden hacer un poco de silencio y dejar de comportarse como niños_?- gritó de repente mi tío Neville.

_- Neville, por favor, no te metas_.- le dijo mi padre, que no había dicho nada hasta ahora. Su cara estaba de color rojo furioso; eso no era una buena señal.

_- Sí, por favor Longbottom; cállate. Ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí.- _le dio la razón elseñor Malfoy.

_- Señor Malfoy, yo invité a mi tío y a su esposa. Ellos son parte de mi familia también.-_ le respondí con tranquilidad.- _¿Papá?- _me dirigí hacia él en particular porque sabía que quería gritar una cantidad enorme de cosas, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Rose? Esto no es lo que yo esperaba para ti. Es…el hijo de Malfoy… _

_- ¡Hey Weasley, no te metas conmigo!- _gritó el padre de Scorpius, levantándose de su asiento.

_- Padre, déjalo terminar. Ya tendrás tu turno.-_ intervino mi novio.

_- Rose, de verdad…piénsalo un poco, por favor.- _imploraba mi padre, entre la confusión, la tristeza y la desesperación..._- Él no puede ser tu felicidad Rosie…_

_- Papá… él ha sido mi felicidad por muchos años.-_ le dije, tomando nuevamente la mano de mi novio, y sonriéndole con cariño.

_- ¡¿Cómo? ¡Rose Weasley! ¿Desde cuándo estás con él?- _preguntó mi padre, parándose de su asiento, al tiempo que derramaba su cerveza de manteca en la mesa. Nadie notó ese hecho; todos estábamos pendientes de que no saltase sobre Scorp.

_- Ronald Weasley, deja de comportarte como un niño y siéntate.-_ dijo mi abuela Mollie. Mi padre temblaba de furia; pero se sentó y agarró la mano de mi madre, para calmarse un poco._- Rosie, sigue por favor._

_- Gracias abue. Bueno, en realidad… Scorp y yo estamos de novios hace tres años._

_- ¡TRES AÑOS! Tres malditos años, ¿y ahora nos lo dicen?- _Saltó Draco Malfoy; sus ojos, iguales a los de su hijo, parecían hielo estancado en ese instante.

_- Padre… queríamos encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo. Sabíamos que no iban a reaccionar bien, por eso creímos conveniente esperar un poco._

_- ¿Esperar un poco? Tres años no es un poco, Scorpius. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al juntarte con ella? ¡ES UNA WEASLEY, POR MERLÍN!_

_- Sí, padre. Es una Weasley; y la amo. No me importa. Sólo a ustedes les importa eso. Están estancados en sus viejos prejuicios.- _le respondió mi novio a su padre. Estaba alterado, pero no quería que esta conversación se desarrollara en esos términos. No terminaría en nada bueno…

_- Scorp, amor_.- le dije, obligándolo a mirarme_.- Tranquilo; no es la forma_.- Él asintió, mientras respiraba hondo, tratando de calmarse._- Te amo.- _le dije, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca. No iba a hacer un gran show delante de mi familia, pero él necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco y volver a hablar de buena manera, como habíamos acordado. Todos estaban estáticos; nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer, y antes de que comenzaran a gritar de nuevo, aproveché el silencio y lo intenté otra vez.

_- Saben_… _esto no ha sido nada fácil. ¿Recuerdas papá lo que me dijiste ese día, antes de subir al expreso Howarts por primera vez?-_ su padre asintió.- _Imagina esas palabras yendo y viniendo por mi cabeza durante todos estos años. Nadie creía en nosotros al principio. "¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley? ¡Imposible!", nos decían._

_- Y, al final, nos cerraron la boca a todos.- _dijo mi tío Neville con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Tú lo sabías Neville?- _le preguntó mi mamá, a lo que él asintió.

_- Todo Howarts lo sabe ma.- _le dijo Hugo_. _

_- ¡A bueno! ¡Ahora resulta que somos los últimos en enterarnos es esto!- _dijo mi padre, enojado nuevamente, mirando a su hijo y a su amigo, como si fuesen traidores.

_- Ron, Scorpius es un buen chico. Y Rose es feliz con él. Voldemort ya no está. No hay más mortífagos ni traidores de la sangre. Los únicos que siguen con ese rollo de Weasley vs. Malfoy son ustedes_.- dijo mirando a mi padre y al de mi novio.

En ese momento, una anciana de cabello blanco, se levantó y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

**SCORPIUS P.O.V**

Había sido una buena idea traer al profesor Longbottom. A fin de cuentas, nos estaba defendiendo, y había hecho callar a nuestros padres, algo imposible hasta la fecha. Cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente en las Tres Escobas, mi abuela Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia donde estábamos Rose y yo. La tomé de las manos y la miré a los ojos, buscando un poco de toda esa desilusión y enojo que emanaban de los demás, pero no hallé nada.

_- ¿Es ella?_- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

_- Sí, es Rose Weasley. Ahora sabes por qué no pude decírtelo antes.- _le contesté a modo de disculpa. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla._- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cielo. ¿Puedo conocerla?_

_- Gracias abu; esto significa mucho para mí. Ven, que te la presento.- _Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes, llevé a mi abuela hacia donde se encontraba Rose, que nos miraba entre confundida y feliz_.- Abuela, ella es Rose Weasley. Rose, ella es mi abuela, Narcissa Malfoy.- _Las presenté y mi novia le tendió la mano, pero ella no se la agarró, sino que la abrazó, haciendo que mi padre y mi abuelo se levantasen de sus sillas.

_- Gracias, Rose; gracias por hacer a mi Scorpius tan feliz._

_- Él me hace feliz a mí, señora Malfoy.- _le respondió Rose, empezando a llorar de la emoción.

_- Mamá, ¿qué haces?- _le preguntó mi padre a mi abuela, como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

_- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Estoy abrazando a la novia de mi nieto, Draco._ _Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Nunca vi a Scorpius tan feliz; desde que está con ella parece otra persona. Deberías estar agradecido.- _dijo la anciana reprendiendo a mi padre, como si tuviese cinco años y hubiese sido encontrado en medio de una travesura.

_- ¿Tú también lo sabías madre?_

_- Mmm… algo así.- _respondió mirando a su nieto con complicidad._- Rose, Scorpius, tienen mi apoyo.- _nos dijo mi abuela a ambos, dejándonos estupefactos de la sorpresa. Nos habíamos ganado ya el apoyo de un miembro de mi familia, y eso era más de lo que me había atrevido a esperar. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ron Weasley, que miraba la escena sin darle crédito a sus ojos.- _Señor, Scorpius es un buen muchacho, y no lo digo sólo porque sea mi nieto. Dele una oportunidad, por favor. _

_- Señor Weasley_.- dije dirigiéndome directamente hacia él, llevando a Rose prendida de mi man_o.- Señor, yo amo a su hija; y todavía, después de tantos años, sigo sin entender cómo una persona como ella puede sentir lo mismo por mí._

_- Scorp…_

_- Déjame amor, quiero explicarme bien_.- le dije, acariciando la mejilla de mi Rose. Luego volví la atención hacia su padre._- Sé que no soy lo que usted esperaba para su hija. Pero le prometo que voy a intentar hacerla feliz. Y si alguna vez, ella corre llorando a usted por algo que yo haya hecho, le doy permiso para partirme una quaffle en la cabeza. _

_- Rose…- _empezó a decir su padre_- hija, ¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres?_

_- Papá, lo amo. Y si vos lo conocieses mejor, también lo querrías._

_- Pa, Rose tiene razón.- _dijo Hugo, interviniendo_.- Scorpius es una buena persona. ¿Te crees que sino no le hubiese espantado o algo para que se aleje de mi hermana? Ambos se quieren, y Rosie es feliz. Dale una oportunidad. _

_- Tío.- _James, el primo de mi novia, habló por primera vez._- Tú sabes que soy de lo más protector con Rose y Lily. Hugo, Albus y yo lo hubiésemos colgado de la Torre de Astronomía si hubiese lastimado a mi prima de cualquier manera. Al principio tampoco nos gustó mucho la idea… pero Scorp es nuestro amigo, y Rose es la muchacha más lista que conozco; tú sabes eso. _

_- Rose.- _dijo Hermione Granger, la madre de mi novia. Eran muy parecidas físicamente, salvo por el pelo y los ojos. y según decían, Rose había heredado su inteligencia._- Hija, si estás segura, yo te apoyo. _

_- Hermione… - _Ronald suplicó, viendo como uno a uno, iban cayendo sus familiares.

_- No, Ron. Mírala… Es nuestra niña, nuestra pequeña. No pienso hacerla sufrir por culpa de estos prejuicios arcaicos. Pero Scorpius debo aclararte que si haces sufrir a mi hija… yo misma te cuelgo de la torre de astronomía.- _me dijo la Bruja intentando sonar amenazante, aunque todo efecto se perdió cuando sonrió; la misma sonrisa torcida de mi Rose.

_- Gracias Señora, no la voy a defraudar; se lo prometo._

_- Mamá...- _dijo Rose, acercándose a abrazarla._- Gracias, mamá; muchas gracias_.- decía entre lágrimas mi pelirroja.

_- Te amo, princesa.- _le dio un beso en la frente, y luego se dirigió hacia mí.-_ Scorpius… gracias.- _me dijo y me dio un sorpresivo abrazo, al que yo respondí_._

_- Gracias a usted por ser tan comprensiva. _

En ese momento, mi padre se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia nosotros. Parecía encolerizado, dispuesto a sacarme de allí a la fuerza.

_- Scorpius por favor, déjate de pavadas y larguémonos de acá. _

_- No, padre. Lo siento. Pero si no lo entiendes, me obligas a elegir entre Rose y tú. Y eso no es algo que tenga que pensar dos veces._

_- Pues elige entonces; pero no pienso tolerar esto, Scorpius. _

_- Draco Malfoy, deja de comportarte como un niño y pídele perdón a tu hijo.-_ dijo mi abuela.

_- Madre, déjame manejar esto a mí. _

_- Draco.- _mi abuelo Lucius tomó la palabra por primera vez_.- Hijo… no cometas mis mismos errores. Deja que mi nieto sea feliz. _

_- ¡Padre, es una Weasley!- _dijo mi padre igual de necio que siempre.

_- Sí… eso hubiese importado antes. Pero a fin de cuentas, los que estuvimos en el bando equivocado fuimos nosotros, no ellos. No dejes que tu orgullo te gane hijo. _

_- Draco_.- mi madre, Astoria, intervino. Se levantó y fue al lado de mi padre, tomándolo de las manos, y obligándolo a mirarla. Sabía que mi madre podía hacer maravillas con el genio de mi padre, pero no sé si sería suficiente esta vez._- Amor, no lo obligues a elegir. Por favor… es nuestro hijo, nuestro único hijo._

_- Padre, lo apruebes o no, voy a seguir estando con Rose; es más, me voy a ir a vivir con ella.- _dije decidido a parar esta payasada de una vez. Iba a gritarle toda la verdad y al que le gustaba bien, y al que no… que le pidiese la llave a Tom_.- ¿Y sabes qué? Ella será mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos… tus nietos. Lo supe desde siempre, y así será. Nunca voy a amar a otra persona. Ella y yo venimos en combo. Si me aceptas a mí, la aceptas a Rose también. Sino, ya te puedes ir olvidando de que tienes un hijo._

En las Tres Escobas, todos se quedaron petrificados. Se podría haber sentido hasta el vuelo de una mosca. No me gustaba estar así con mi padre, pero él era tan necio a veces…

**ROSE P.O.V**

Todo iba bien, hasta que el padre de Scorp, había empezado a pelear con su hijo. No era justo; ya faltaba tan poco… y ahora el Señor Malfoy y Scorpius no paraban de discutir. Todo por culpa de los benditos apellidos.

_- Padre, lo apruebes o no, voy a seguir estando con Rose; es más, me voy a ir a vivir con ella. ¿Y sabes qué? Ella será mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos… tus nietos. Lo supe desde siempre, y así será. Nunca voy a amar a otra persona. Ella y yo venimos en combo. Si me aceptas a mí, la aceptas a Rose también. Sino, ya te puedes ir olvidando que tienes un hijo._

No… no quería eso. No se suponía que Scorpius tendría que elegir entre su familia o yo. ¿Por qué su padre se empecinaba tanto en arruinar nuestra felicidad? El señor Malfoy tenía la cara descompuesta, se notaba cuánto le estaba costando esto. En cambio, mi Scorp, tenía la decisión grabada en su rostro. Pero, tenía que intentar ganarme a ese hombre de piedra, aunque sea tratar. Si Scorpius había podido con mi familia, aunque mi padre todavía no había dado su veredicto, yo tendría que poder, ¿no?

_- Señor Malfoy, no haga esto, por favor. Está condenando a su hijo a que sea infeliz… Esto no se trata de elegir entre su familia o yo. ¿Por qué no puede darnos una oportunidad? _

_- ¡Weasley, di algo por favor!- _dijo el rubio a mi padre, buscando su apoyo. Éste se levantó de su asiento y se unió a nosotros.

_- Malfoy… me caes mal_.- dijo mi padre, con tono sincero. Hubo unas cuantas risitas de la mesa Weasley, me imaginé que de mi tío Fred y mi tío Harry.- _Nunca me has caído bien. Siempre nos has tratado mal a mí, a mi familia, a mi esposa y a mis amigos… siempre. No voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo con mi hija, y que encima, arruines su felicidad. Scorpius Malfoy… te juro que intentaré llevarme bien contigo por mi Rosie, pero no me fuercen, ¿sí? Y te advierto... si llegas a hacer infeliz a mi hija, si la lastimas o cualquier cosa que pueda molestarla, entonces… _

_- Papá, no te preocupes. No va hacerme daño. Sino, yo misma me defiendo, lo sabes.- _dije sonriéndole y corrí a abrazarlo. Me sentí como si volviese a ser esa niñita de papá, que todas las noches se sentaba en su regazo para que le contase un cuento. Ronald Weasley era el hombre más terco del mundo, pero amaba ser su hija, y además yo había heredado su terquedad, potenciada por la de mi madre.

_- Weasley, ¿entonces estás de acuerdo con su relación, que se vayan a vivir juntos, se casen y tengan niños?- _preguntó Draco Malfoy, en tono burlón, aunque se notaba que no podía creer que mi padre había cedido.

_- Falta para eso, Draco. Recién acaban de graduarse.- _dijo mi padre con total seguridad. Scorp y yo nos miramos.

_- Pa… en realidad Scorp y yo vamos a ir a vivir juntos… ahora.- _escupí finalmente, y esperé la reacción del cabecilla Weasley. Un murmullo de voces empezó a extenderse en la mesa de pelirrojos.

_- Rose Weasley… ¿cuándo es ahora?- _preguntó mi padre, comenzando a hiperventilar. Su cara cambiaba de color con tal rapidez que pensé que le iba a dar un ataque.- _¿Ahora? ¿AHORA? ¿YA?_

_- No... la semana que viene.- _dije, dando el golpe final. Touché.

_- ¡Hermione!- _gritó mi padre encolerizado hasta la médula._- ¡Hermione, ven aquí! _

_- Rose, irse a vivir juntos… es muy pronto… tienen que pasar tantas cosas antes…- _dijo mi madre intentando convencerme para que recuperase la cordura.

_- Mamá, hace tres años estamos juntos. Ya pasamos… demasiadas cosas_.- le dije dándole a entender la situación. No quería revelar demasiada información, pero si me obligaban…

_- Espero que no te hayas atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima Malfoy, porque sino…- _comenzó mi padre.

_- ¡PAPÁ! Deja a Scorp en paz. No tenemos por qué darte detalles de nuestra relación. Ya estoy crecidita, ¿no crees?_

_- Rose… no lo fuerces. Es demasiada información.- _me susurró Scorpius para que sólo yo escuchara. Intenté calmarme un poco antes de seguir hablando para no meter la pata.

_- Papá, nosotros queríamos hacer esto de la manera correcta;_ _por eso los invitamos acá. Nos amamos, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Somos mayores de edad, y queremos ir a vivir juntos. ¿Acaso tú y mamá no se fueron a vivir juntos después de que matasen a Voldemort? Y también lo hicieron la tía Ginny y el tío Harry._

_- Es distinto.- _dijo Ron.- _Tú… ustedes no se conocen tanto como nos conocíamos nosotros. _

_- Nos conocemos y somos amigos desde hace siete años; y estamos saliendo desde hace tres. Por lo que me contó mamá, ustedes no llevaban ni un año de novios, cuando se fueron a vivir juntos._

_- Señor Weasley_.- empezó a hablar Tom, el cantinero. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?- _Perdón que me meta, pero yo conozco a estos jóvenes desde hace muchos años, y sé por todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos. Sé lo que la gente les decía al principio…prácticamente los señalaban con el dedo. El mismo profesor Longbottom se lo dijo. Recuerdo cuando Scorpius vino y me dijo que estaba enamorado. Me lo confesó a mí, porque no podía confiar en nadie más, ni siquiera en su familia. Imagínense lo que fue para un chico de trece, catorce años, no poder hablar con su familia por miedo. Yo, al igual que todos los de Howarts, fui y soy testigo del amor que se tienen estos chicos. ¿Por qué no apoyarlos? ¿Por sus apellidos? ¡POR MERLÍN SEÑORES! Mátense entre ustedes por su apellido, a sus hijos no les importa llamarse Weasley o Malfoy. Son sus vidas, no las de ustedes. Ustedes ya tuvieron su momento; ahora es el de ellos. _

_- Tom, por favor… lo de la relación podemos intentar entenderlo, pero ¿irse a vivir juntos? No están preparados.- _dijo mi padre.

_- Weasley, no seas hipócrita. Nadie de aquí puede criticar a estos chicos, y decirles que es muy pronto. Todos ustedes, cuando terminaron de estudiar o cuando acabaron lo que tenían que hacer, se fueron a vivir con sus parejas._

_- ¿Por qué tienes tanta reticencia a dejarme ir, papá? Por favor…-supliqué._

_- Rose, eres mi niñita… no puedo. Entiéndeme por favor. Si te vas a vivir con Malfoy, no es para jugar a las damas todo el día... _

_- ¡RON!- _interrumpió mi madre, antes que mi padre se siguiera explayando_.- Lo que él quiere decir, es que irse a vivir juntos no es tan sencillo. Hay que buscarse un trabajo para pagar las cuentas, ya no tienen a sus padres ahí para ayudarlos todo el tiempo, además van a estar juntos todo el tiempo. Y eso puede ser bueno o no para la relación. Levantarse y ver al otro despeinado y con mal aliento, ayudarlo si está enfermo, aprender a sobrellevar los defectos del otro, y a controlar los tuyos... Son muchas cosas con las que tendrán que lidiar._

_- Señora Weasley… estamos listos. Es el mejor momento para empezar con nuestras vidas. Le aseguro que amo a Rose, toda ella, con sus defectos incluidos. Si tuviese la oportunidad de cambiar algo de ella… no haría nada. La amo.- _Estas cosas que decía delante de todos, hacían que mis piernas se convirtiesen en gelatina. Sabía que estábamos cerca de lograrlo; conseguiríamos el apoyo de todos, o aunque sea de la mayoría… Tenía mis dudas respecto del Señor Malfoy.

_- Y yo lo amo a Scorpius. Con él me siento completa y somos muy felices juntos. Ustedes son nuestra familia, y los queremos a todos. Por eso queremos que nos apoyen, como siempre lo hicieron. No les estamos pidiendo nada nuevo. Muchos de ustedes fueron testigos de cómo fuimos creciendo Scorpius y yo estos años… como nuestra relación se solidificaba todos los días un poco más. Sé que para muchos __esto es raro y poco normal. Pero lo único que queremos es que nos apoyen. Ustedes solos se van a dar cuenta, con el tiempo, de que no se equivocaron. Sé que mi familia, los Weasley y los Potter van a aprender a querer a Scorp; y ojalá que los Malfoy puedan aprender a quererme también. Señor Malfoy... papá… ¿creen que pueden dejar de lado su orgullo por nosotros, e intentar conocerse y llevarse un poco mejor?_

_- Lo intentaré Rose.- _dijo mi papá suspirando.-_ Por ti y sólo por ti, trataré._

_- ¿Y tú papá?- preguntó mi novio a su padre. _

_- Esto no es lo que esperaba de ti; lo sabes. Pero no quiero perderte. Y tampoco quiero verme imposibilitado de ver a mis futuros nietos_.- dijo el rubio mayor.

_- Pero falta mucho para los nietos, ¿no?- _dijo mi padre alarmado. Todos se estallaron en risas por la desesperación del pelirrojo. Creo que necesitaría unas vacaciones después de todo esto.

_- Sí papá; no te preocupes que todavía no te tienes que poner a tejer. _

_- Bueno, entonces creo que lo logramos.- me dijo Scorp, y me abrazó, levantándome por los aires de la alegría. _

_- Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.- _escuché que decía Teddy, y todos nos reímos. Al final del día, todo había salido bien.

_- Tom, una ronda de cervezas para todos.- _gritó mi novio.

_- Scorpius, familia Malfoy.- _dijo mi abuelita Mollie._- Hoy a la noche hay una cena en la casa Weasley, están invitados. _

_- Así podemos empezar a conocernos un poco mejor, tal como Rose y Scorpius quieren.- _agregó mi abuelo.

_- Bueno, allí estaremos entonces.- _dijo Narcissa Malfoy.-_ ¿Mollie, quieres que lleve algo?- _preguntó y las ancianas comenzaron a planear la cena de hoy, viendo quién llevaba el postre y quién la ensalada.

_- No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho.- _le dije a Scorp. Él estaba radiante, rodeándome con un brazo la cintura mientras nuestras familias hablaban de la reunión de hoy a la noche, de chismes, y cosas pasadas. Habíamos logrado lo imposible; unir a los Weasley y a los Malfoy, e intentar que se llevasen bien.

_- Yo sí; nuestro amor lo puede todo, ¿todavía no lo notaste? Mira alrededor Rosie; nuestras familias están hablando y se ríen… hasta mi padre está hablando con tu tío Harry. _

_- Sí, parece mentira, ¿no?_

_- Te amo, Rosie.-_ me dijo Scorp; mirándome con esos ojos grises que me invitaban a perderme en ellos.

_- Te amo, Scorp._

Ahora sí, no nos importó que todas nuestras familias estuviesen alrededor; Scorpius me besó, pero ese sí fue un beso de los buenos, que te levantan del piso y parece que vuelas. Nuestros labios se encontraban una y otra vez, y nuestras lenguas buscaban explorar y descubrir los secretos de la boca del otro. Tuvimos que separarnos cuando todos los que estaban en las Tres Escobas empezaron a carraspear y a reírse.

_- ¡Hey chicos! Acuérdense que tienen que esperar para los hijos.- _gritó mi tío Fred. Todos nos reímos, incluso mi padre. La tarde no había podido ser más perfecta. Aunque habíamos tenido algunos problemas técnicos, al final todo había salido bien; y tenía el presentimiento que hoy iba a ser una noche inolvidable.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final. Me quedó medio largo comparado con el capítulo anterior, pero no quería dejar a nadie afuera. Gracias a los que leyeron y agregaron la historia a favoritos. <strong>

**Saludos**

**PrincesitaRota22**


End file.
